


非典型

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 黄，现代的，没死
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 2





	非典型

曹丕烧了一夜。魂灵脱离躯壳，巡弋宇宙大千、神境鬼域，浮生大梦一遭，侵晓时方施然归位。醒来时喉咙烟熏火燎，像有什么庞然大物抵他嗓子眼，这感觉似曾相识，他跟情人床笫之间也尝过，那份痛苦可相比拟，快感却一点不剩了。他浑身盗汗，挪到床头，想按铃叫佣人送杯水上来，忽而想到昨晚自己关门时，神志不清，脱手一滑，落了锁，但他现在也没气力起身去开门。  
手机被冷落了一晚上，还算争气，电量尚可。曹丕手指从通讯录一片数字和字母中不断往下滑，到末尾才出现两个中文备注。二少手机里百来个号码，大多只留一串数字，数字可能代表睡过对方几次，字母也许表示某部位的size。个别受恩泽的，无非两种，一种是他老爹带他见过的生意伙伴，另一种则是他的副业取材对象。末尾那两个中文备注，一个是他老子——二少的妈从小教育他，通讯录里不要用太过亲昵的备注，尤其是对家属，容易给犯罪分子引导方向。可你爹不是一般人啊，一个名字抵得上别人一百个爸爸，直接上姓名是绝对不行的，但是又不能太冷漠，严肃中要带一点亲切感，成熟中要透点孩子气。二少握着手机掌心出汗，抬头朝妈笑了一下，把“曹操”改成了“操”。另一个备注“老师”，意味不明地躺在最末端。这个电话他许久未打过。曹丕怔怔看了三秒，仿佛在用力透过这两个字勾勒那人的脸和眼神。  
他拨了电话过去。

司马靠着床头吃零食看电影，窗帘遮得厚实，遂不知今夕何夕。独身公寓就是这点好，一个人稍显宽绰，两个人就挤得慌。从心理作用到实际考量，房子的一陈一设均是为一人而作，容不下第二个人。  
“老师。”  
电话那头声音带点瓮声瓮气，听得司马忍不住做了个呕的表情。“你谁？”  
对方沉默了，电话里的呼吸持续了十秒。然后他听到：“是我。”  
司马把滑落的被子往上提，这声音他记得，听了一年多的低音炮啊，怎么会忘。

司马老家煊赫一方，不差钱，有一天睡前，司马觉得人生好没意思，于是隔天收拾行李跑来大城市追求自我。他一人住，在洛阳除了大哥没认识别的人，主业谈恋爱，副业兼职当家教。他糜烂归糜烂，从没想过主副业可以一块干，效率200%，直到遇到他的金主，啊，不是，他的学生，本地富商儿子，一个姓曹的小基佬。  
这个少爷在一中念文科，作文写得朴实刚健，其他科目尚可，没到需要花心思力挽狂澜的时候，大概本意只是想找个鉴赏水平还过得去的好好和他交流人生哲学。  
工作轻松，给钱却不少，每月打到卡里的工资都让司马惊讶一阵，盯着数字上好几个零面无表情地陷入狂喜。不愧是拥有整个洛阳城的男人，和家教兼职群里那些妖艳贱货好不一样。  
上课第三天司马就顺带解决了自己的主业问题，一个纯0遇上1，英俊，还出手阔绰，那么只剩最后一个问题……司马被插得眼前白色射灯乱飞时强抽出一丝理智问他，你成年了吗？  
曹二少唇锋凛冽，笑起来让他顿生凉意。十八个月。  
啥。  
二少双臂撑在他脑袋旁，低头看他，刘海的阴翳遮住眼睛。我说，我还有十八个月成年，这段时间你不妨做我男朋友。老师。  
这表白来得猝不及防，司马愣了足足半分钟。突然听到对方在上面不悦地开口，不愿意？走，穿上裤子我们去警察局，告你引诱未成年人。  
……滚你妈的曹二。我愿意啊。司马又气又欢喜。

毕业后他们就再没联系，曹丕没参加高考，被曹老板送国外读管理，和所有富二代路子一样，不管有没有用，反正这过程你得给我走一遍。距二少成年还有五个月，也就是距他们交易到期也有五个月的时候，司马主业副业一齐泡了汤，荣升下岗工人，租了一个贵族单身公寓，主业糜烂，副业清闲。这一年他心力交瘁，要花很多钱补回来。

“曹二少？”  
“我发烧了。”  
久别重逢最刻意，这通电话刻意，他的声音刻意，连发烧生病这个说辞都刻意得像个借口。司马猜不出曹丕的来意，就顺着常规思路回答他：“那吃药呗，祝早日康复。”  
“没力气，下不了床。”  
“你家佣人呢？”  
对方顿了顿，呼吸浊重，嗓音经过电流的加工更嘶哑，听起来确是个病人。“不知道。”  
司马继续：“你爸妈呢？”  
“……不在。”  
司马瞟了一眼电视，电影正放到男主一给受伤的男主二换衣擦背，逼仄的鸽子笼里光线昏惑，两人之间没有言语，只有衣料互相摩擦的声音。闷热空气里缓缓流动着爱意。片子很老，司马看过好多回了，接下来发生什么他不用看就知道，两个人的结局怎样他也记得。司马用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，咬了一口薯片，二少在那头克制地咳嗽了一声。镜头已经跳到两人相拥跳舞那段了。他的心里腾起异样的骚动。  
帮二少补习这段时间他该知道都知道了，不该知道的对方也没刻意隐瞒。被家人冷落的二少爷，有远大志向和卓越能力却总离顶点差那么一丁点的十七岁少年。人的同情心有时候来得很突兀，司马对曹丕绝非感同身受，反而有点打抱不平，就好像他认可的人就一定要日天日地，鼻子上一点点灰都不可以沾——如果不得已沾上了，他就在他背后，将这一点尘垢擦去。  
“你想怎样。”  
“来上课吧，老师。”  
兔崽子真是想一出是一出，司马正想寻个借口糊弄过去，比如我给你打电话叫外卖送份粥过去如果路过花店的话还能买一束百合放床头，上书“笑口常开、长命百岁”。对方又说：“生理课，我说。”  
司马难得无言以对，他低头看着自己裤衩下安分蛰伏的司马二，终于明白这通电话伊始的刻意感从而何来——这是一通约炮电话啊。

司马敲曹二少房间的门，那人声音远远传过来。声音的确比平时说话低，还有点惜字如金的意味。低音炮轰得司马有点晕眩。  
沙哑的尾音拖曳得很长，带点病人才会有的黏糊鼻音：“门反锁了，你跳窗进来。”  
司马隔着门板递了个中指给他。  
门外声音消失之后，阳台果然绕过来一人，窗帘掩映下只有颀长的影子。司马敲玻璃，“你倒是开一下窗啊。”  
曹丕怏怏的，一个字都不想多说，慢吞吞地挪身，走了两步，看了一眼赤条条的自己，还是把薄被拖过来披上。这么久不见，别太流氓。  
拉开帘子，开窗，阳光和热空气灌顶而下，刺得他眉头一皱，额头上冒出更多汗。司马双脚站到房间里。空调26度恒温，室内人造光堪堪可看清屋里陈设，一切都很好，唯一不正常的只有烧得病怏怏的二少爷。  
他重新躺下，司马沿路踢开扔得一地都是的衣服裤子，把花放床头，伸手来探他额头，“烧啦？”  
曹丕没做反应，眼皮发烫，像有人举着椒兰照着他面门点火，连泪水滚出来都没知觉。  
“不用这么感动。”  
司马用指头揩掉他眼角冒出的泪花，环顾了一下四周，这套跃式小屋和他走之前的无甚变化，他对曹家豪宅一点都不熟，唯独对这个房间了如指掌，像对待他住的独身公寓一般，只不过这个房间怎么也不像一个人住，难怪二少时时感慨孤独。  
司马从洗手间拧了冰毛巾盖他额头上，剥开裹得别别扭扭的被单，舒服的冷气代替潮湿燠热，像冬天在炉边烤火。  
曹丕的眼睛蓦地睁开，锋芒锐利，有司马熟悉的乖戾，如今染上红血丝，多了几分不一样的柔软。他抓住他领子一扯，司马身体前倾，后脑勺被一双滚烫的手一按，对着对方的嘴唇磕了上去。  
病人灼热的呼吸拍打他皮肤，嘴唇皲裂起皮，一点都没有往日的柔软冰凉，口腔的温度高得要命，司马像喝水烫舌一样缩了缩，这一退步反倒让对方乘胜追击，滚烫的舌头探得更深，扫荡过他的上颚，舌根，和每一颗牙齿，像要把他融化在这熔炉里。  
这一回合算是司马败，他小口呼吸着支起身，低头看对方，喘得比自己更厉害，胸口起伏，好几次司马都觉得这少爷要厥过去。他倒是不流汗，非典型感冒病毒在体内游走点火，就是烧不到外面来。  
“也不用这么热情的……”司马讪讪的。  
“我渴，”交换了唾液后曹丕的声音比之前清亮一些，“找您匀点口水润嗓子。”  
妈的，会传染啊。司马甩了他一脸毛巾。  
下楼倒水，找佣人要了一钢钵冰块，问说少爷怎么了。司马脚步顿了一下，没事，二少想拿冰块兑酒。  
“可是少爷他未成年……”  
“没事，他喝锐澳。”  
“那麻烦先生您了。”  
“不麻烦，”司马停顿了一下，又补充道：“麻烦也是我自找的。”神色怪异。  
司马给他换冰袋，的确烧得厉害，病毒在他身体每一寸肌肉插满得胜的旗子。曹丕浑身酸痛难受，躺也不是坐也不是，两条腿蹭来蹭去，脚趾一下一下地撩司马的腰腹。司马眼睛往下滑，喉头艰涩。论耍流氓，名门大族总归不如大都市富家公子哥游刃有余。  
“你要不……内裤先穿上？”  
“热。”  
司马看了一眼曹二，再看一眼曹老二，威胁地扬了扬冰袋。二少一阵蛋痛，赶紧拉起被子盖住下半身，“不需要，我还指着这根吃饭呢。”  
司马也没真想这么干，他心里有隐动，难以言说的那种。在他变成下岗工人的几个月里，心里一直怀念和二少在一起的滋味。  
曹丕喝完水，力气恢复上来些，话也多起来，一脸“我就是想跟你叙旧”的温柔无辜。  
“你一直呆在洛阳？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么不回家。”  
“钱没花光，走了可惜。”司马想跟他说明一下单身贵族狗的好处，忖度一下却觉得自己怕是再没了立场。只好话锋一转，“咳咳，你几时回来的。”  
“暑假前。”  
“怎么不上课了？”  
“没意思，”他哼哼唧唧，“课没意思，人也没意思，我不喜欢。”  
良久无言，司马玩着玻璃杯里两颗冰块，看它们一点一点融化成水，杯壁凝起水雾。他伸手把杯子贴到二少脸颊上。  
“咱们这算是分手了吗。”  
“哪儿能呢，”他促狭地眨眨眼，“我这不还没成年嘛。你要负责到底。”  
曹丕瓮里翁气地笑，笑得最后都变成抽气声，司马向前倾了倾，从额头吻到眼睛，再吻到鼻子，再接着是嘴唇。滚滚烫遇上冰冰凉，二少把嘴里一粒冰块渡给他。司马说：“我看看烧退了没。”  
司马的嘴唇上残留三十七度的体温，四目相对，他说：“应该是退了。”  
“那可以，”二少翻了个身，把人压到身下，“开始上课吧。”


End file.
